Control Point
Control Point]] Control Point]] Overview Control Points (CPs) are types of bases, the control of which alternates between the AFS or Bane factions. CPs can be seen on the map window, where they are identified by flag icons reflecting which faction is controlling that particular point: Blue for AFS, red for Bane. There are two modes of gameplay, depending on which faction is controlling the CP. During either mode, reinforcements are constantly being deployed by each faction's dropships. Taking over a CP requires using the base's central Control Point structure, a tall Eloh obelisk highlighted in the faction's color. Assault (Bane control) A CP can be taken over by the Bane if any of their troops are near the Control Point structure for more than 10 seconds. When a CP is first controlled by the Bane, any mortars/turrets and force fields will become allied to the Bane, a number of Bane will be dropshipped in and any Bane outside the base will immediately rush in. At this point, AFS troops may assault the base. Strategy # Destroying the mortar defenses. Mortars have a long reach and hit hard. Defeating these early will make the assault easier. Although any class can help in this situation, those particularly useful for this step are Spies if the mortar accessible by running to it, or Snipers if the mortar is out of reach. Note that Thrax Technicians can repair destroyed mortars. #Eliminating enemy troops outside the base. #Eliminating enemy troops within the base. This is best done by first luring the enemies out by attacking the base's force field. Even a single bullet will prompt any nearby enemies to rush your position. #Destroying the force field. This is done most easily by depleting its' shields quickly, thereby countering its' regeneration rate, hence the previous step to be able to concentrate on it alone. #Eliminating any remaining troops. In certain larger bases the force fields are too far to alert all enemies within the base to a force field attack. As a result, some will remain within. Also, during the destruction of the force field, reinforcements may have been deployed. #Taking over the Control Point. As this is an interruptible action, it is important no enemies are around to shoot you, as they will be called to your location immediately. Taking over a control point takes 10 seconds. Defense (AFS control) Upon taking over the CP, a number of AFS troops will dropship in, and vendors and mission givers will teleport in through the waypoint. Any remaining mortars will become AFS allies. When a CP is first taken over in favor of the AFS, there will be a delay before Bane troops are dropshipped in outside the base. Defense is simple in theory: the Bane must be killed. Allied NPCs, including guards, mortars and vendors will engage the Bane on sight. However, as Bane are killed, even more are called in for backup, at times escalating into a conflict with upwards of a hundred Bane troops. These troops will systematically attack anything that poses a threat, and then focus their firepower on the force field. If they manage to enter the base and reach the CP structure, they will take it over within 10 seconds unless they are interrupted by attacking them. It isn't always obvious which mob is taking over the CP. As a result, AoE attacks are useful at this point. Control Point Bases Arieki Ligo ; Crucible : Fort Intrepid, Prometheus Outpost ; Thunderhead : Bane Fault Lever, Eastern Rim, Outpost Aurora, Western Rim ; Ashen Desert : Bane Conscription Garrison, White Oasis Post Torden ; Plains : Geyser Chimney Basin, Irendas Support Facility, Lightning Fields ; Incline : Badlands, Ortho ; Mires : Iapyx, Orsa ; Abyss : Charon's Crossing, Dybukkar Forward Camp Foreas Concordia ; Bootcamp : Denzil's Caldera ; Wilderness : Wilderness L.Z., Imperial Valley ; Divide : Hydro Plant, Purgas ; Palisades : Fort Dew, River-base Krimm Valverde ; Plateau : Northeast Base, Northwest Base, Southeast Base, Southwest Base ; Pools : Bane Comm Center, Bane Guard Station, Retread Outpost ; Marshes : Bane Assertion Camp, Research Point ; Descent : Drill Resonator, Mal Dys Lower Resonator, Mal Dys Upper Resonator, Phi Resonator 2, Virgil's Resonator ; Howling Maw : Cuthah Ammo Depot, Cuthah Scout Post, Dead Zone Power Station Prestige Located within each AFS controlled CP are two NPCs named CP Token Banker and CP Prestige Vendor. The NPC, CP Token Banker gives you a repeatable mission which requires giving him 1 token for 1 Prestige, 25 for 25, 100 for 100 or 10 for 10. You can buy a choice of 45 modification recipes with the other NPC, at the cost of 150 Prestige each. The recipes are approximately for only level 50's at this time. You may also buy Respec tokens for a full refund of either all your spent attribute or skill points, each costing 600 Prestige, or a Exp booster which gives you a boost of 50% more exp per kill for 100 Prestige. ( This only counts towards kills and not missions, they do not stack either ) Prestige can be obtained from mobs during the assault and defense phase. Prestige can be obtained at any and all Control Points. There is many ways to obtain Prestige, such as: achieving max kill streak, acquiring rare items off mobs ( such as Experimental (( Blue colored )) Or Prototype (( Purple colored )), defeating a normal boss, defeating control point minions or bosses. It can also be obtained through killing another player who your clan is at war with. You may also wager an item for an increase in the gathering of Prestige. Wagered items must be within 4 levels of your character and be Modified ( Green ) ((+20%)), Experimental ( Blue ) ((+35%)), or Prototype ( Purple ) ((+50%)). Once an item has been wagered it will become locked if you enter combat and can only be replaced by an item of higher quality or out leveled. This can also be done for PVP, how ever if you die your opponent will get your wagered item. In the case of PVE, you will forever lose the item. A list of available recipes can be found at: Control Point Modification Recipes Tactics Taking a Control Point solo is generally possible. Any damage to a base force field generates an immediate response, and most of the available enemy in the base swarm any player or NPC that did damage. Successfully taking a Control Point solo generally requires more tactics than in a group, and avoiding this response is probably the best bet. First, destroy any turrets that can fire on the assault zone, usually 2, though sometimes more. Then engage enemy groups, preferably no more than you can comfortably kill at once, which may vary. Do not loot the bodies if you can avoid it, as looted bodies fade (and therefore respawn) faster than bodies with any loot in them. Once most enemy troops are dead, re-kill respawned turrets as needed, and begin on the force field. More distant enemy groups are likely to respond, but fairly frequently, friendly AFS soldiers will have spawned by this point. Once the field is down, enter the Control Point. Once at the control point you will most likely have to destroy any enemy turrets that have a clear view of the Point itself. AFS troops can sometimes carry out the capture with help, freeing up players to deal with any straggling troop groups. Category:Game Functionality Category:Interruptible Actions